


Bound and Determined

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tables are turned-in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound and Determined

All pre-existing characters are the property of the creators and producers of "The Sentinel." No copyright infringement is intended. All new characters and situations are the sole property and responsibility of the author. 

Might as well get this out of my system ... This Was Not My Idea. Really. It started out as only a sex piece, but Ann's comments about Jim and Blair's physical differences took it in a little different direction. Anyway, after this story, I promise to never again use handcuffs in a non-law enforcement setting. Unless I think of another story that they'd work in, then they might show up in the future. It's hard to tell. :) 

Once again, I owe a debt of gratitude to James for playing beta reader for me.   


## Bound and Determined

by Katrina Bowen  


"Okay, Jim, that's enough. Move it." Blair wriggled out from under his lover, shoving his hair aside as he leaned on one elbow. "This is really getting old, okay?" 

Jim raised an eyebrow as he sat up. "What's getting old, Blair? This?" Locking his hands around Blair's upper arms, he pushed him flat again. Being careful not to let Blair support too much of his weight, he covered the smaller man's body with his own. "Or this?" Sliding one hand down to rest against Blair's hip, Jim used his thumb to draw slow circles against the bone. He curved one arm around Blair's head and leaned closer yet. "Or maybe you mean this," he said as he ducked his head to first nip sharply at Blair's neck, then gently suck at the same spot. 

Blair inhaled sharply and hooked one arm around Jim's neck, the other hanging over the edge of the bed. "No, that's -- that's fine, really. I'm talking about something else." 

"So?" Jim stopped kissing Blair's neck and drew back a few inches. "We're wasting valuable makeout time here. You want to tell me what it is, or am I supposed to guess?" 

"You're going to think it's stupid." 

"Probably. Tell me anyway." 

With elaborate patience, Blair said, "I am so *tired* of you always being on top." 

Jim stared at him for a few seconds, then burst out laughing. "Oh, yeah? I'm sorry to hear that. What are you going to do about it?" He ground his hips against Blair's suggestively. 

"This." Moving quickly, Blair's fingers danced across the skin of Jim's ribs, tickling him. Jim rolled away instinctively. He felt Blair grab his left arm; he felt something cold and hard click around his wrist. Blair scooted away to sit at the foot of the bed, grinning at him. 

Looking stupidly at the handcuff securing him to the headboard, Jim said, "What the hell is this?" 

"Your handcuffs, Jim," Blair replied helpfully. "See, I knew you probably wouldn't listen to me, so I figured I needed a way to get your attention." 

"Yeah, well, you've got it." Jim glared at Blair and tried to decide just how irritated he was. "These are official police equipment, Sandburg. Handcuffs are not a toy." 

Blair nodded. "I know that. But Naomi always told me that the best toys are things that aren't supposed to be toys. It didn't really make up for the time I didn't get the Rockem Sockem Robots, but it *did* teach me to be inventive." 

"I can imagine," Jim growled. "You think this is pretty damn funny, don't you?" 

"Yeah, I really do." Blair tilted his head to one side thoughtfully. "I'm feeling kind of hungry. We still have some Chinese in the fridge, I think -- want me to bring you some?" He started to get off the bed. 

"Hey!" Lunging forward as far as he could, Jim locked his hand around Blair's ankle. "Get back here, you little squirt. If I'm not going anywhere, neither are you." 

"Really?" Crawling up Jim's body until he was straddling his waist, Blair bent down for a quick kiss. "So what's the matter, Big Guy?" Blair teased. "Thought you always said you could take me with one hand tied behind your back." His face grew serious. "Prove it." 

Jim lifted his free hand to rest against the side of Blair's neck, noting the slightly warmer patch of skin directly over the pulse. Blair shifted position a little, lowering his body to let Jim's erect cock brush against the cleft of his ass. Moving up again, he breathed, "Well? What are you going to do about it?" 

Twisting his hand in Blair's hair, Jim pulled him down gently. "You tell me." He sucked Blair's lower lip. He flicked his tongue into the younger man's mouth as he moved his hand to Blair's back. "Looks like you're calling the shots, Chief." 

"Looks like I am, doesn't it?" Blair took Jim's hand in his own and deliberately moved it to the top of the bed. When Jim started to pull it back, Blair grasped his arm more firmly. "Not this time, Jim. For once, you're going to do what I tell you to." Grabbing a necktie that was hanging over the bedpost, Blair quickly bound Jim's wrist to the bed. 

"Blair --" 

"Shhh." Holding Jim's head firmly between his hands, Blair bent down to kiss him. He thrust his tongue against Jim's, exploring his mouth; Jim moaned and responded. 

Blair broke the kiss. Without a word, he ran his tongue down the column of Jim's throat. His hands came to rest on Jim's chest. First he simply let the palms of his hands press against the hardening nipples; then, moving slowly, he lowered his lips to suck gently on one, then the other. He slid his hands down, holding Jim's hips against the bed as the other man began to thrust against him. 

"Oh, God, baby ... there ..." Jim tried to calm his ragged breathing. 

"Where?" Blair murmured against Jim's chest. "Here?" With one last lick at Jim's nipple, he started to kiss his way further down. "How about here?" He dipped his tongue into Jim's navel. 

Jim gasped. He closed his eyes to concentrate on what Blair was doing to him. Unconsciously, he spread his legs apart as Blair squirmed a little lower. 

"Oh, you mean *here* ..." Blair circled the tip of Jim's cock with one finger as he looked at the other's face. Jim's head was tilted back and his eyes were shut tightly. "Knew I'd figure it out sooner or later." 

"Good for you," Jim managed to choke out. 

"I hope so." Cupping Jim's balls in the palm of one hand, Blair ran the fingers of his other hand lightly up and down the shaft, spreading the pre-ejaculate around. Smiling at Jim's strangled moan, he bent down to take the tip in his mouth. Blair swirled his tongue around the throbbing head and gradually took more and more of Jim's cock in his mouth. 

Groaning, Jim threw his head back as he felt the hand caressing his cock slowly move farther back, one slick finger teasing the edge of his anus. Blair carefully inserted the finger all the way; when he didn't pick up any signs of discomfort from Jim, he started rotating it firmly in rhythm with his sucking. 

Jim's eyes flew open and he stared down. He wanted to see this \-- he *had* to see this. He had to see Blair's eyes half closed in concentration; he had to see Blair's lips sealed tightly around his aching cock; he had to see the Blair's cheeks hollow as he sucked, confidently increasing the pressure ... 

Without warning, Blair slid a second finger into Jim's ass. Not even trying to hold back his hoarse cry, Jim came, hips bucking wildly, thrusting as hard as he could into the warm, smooth mouth holding him, feeling the muscles at the back of Blair's throat contract as he swallowed eagerly. 

Breathing hard, Jim said, "Untie my hand -- I need to hold you." Wordlessly, Blair sat up and released Jim's left hand. Pulling Blair's head down to his, Jim thrust his tongue into the younger man's mouth, absorbing the combined tastes of his own seed and Blair's sweetness. "Damn, you taste good," he finally gasped. 

"Glad you like it, Jim ..." Blair's eyes closed and he buried his face in the warmth of Jim's shoulder. 

Feeling the contractions building in Blair's slender frame, Jim slid a hand between their tightly pressed bodies to grasp the other's cock. A few strokes was all it took to bring Blair to orgasm, but Jim kept his hand where it was until he felt Blair raise his head. 

Rolling over so Blair was resting on his trapped arm, Jim lifted his hand to his mouth. He slid one finger into his mouth slowly; as he withdrew it, he said, "You taste *real* good." 

"Thanks." Blair wrapped his arms around Jim's torso and looked up at him. "I guess you're not mad at me, then?" 

Jim finished cleaning off his hand. "No." Pointedly he added, "If you don't get me out of these things soon, though --" 

"Oh. Sorry." Blair turned over and fumbled on the floor for a few seconds. Finding the key to the handcuffs, he sat up and released Jim's hand. "So is all the circulation coming back?" 

Jim shook his hand a few times. "Yeah, good as new." He pulled Blair back down to the bed and trailed his fingertips down the other's back, caressing him lightly. "Point taken -- no reason why I should always be on top." He rattled the handcuffs as he tossed them to the floor. "But if I *ever* get a chance to get these things on you, Chief --" 

"No." Blair shook his head vehemently. "No, Jim, I can't do that." 

"Hey." Jim raised his hand to the back of Blair's neck, sensing the tremors that had started to run through him. He drew Blair closer and pulled the sheet up over both of them. "Blair, it's all right, you know I'd never do anything you didn't want." Lowering his head to press a soft kiss to Blair's temple, he waited until the shaking stopped. He said quietly, "You want to tell me what brought that on?" 

Blair wouldn't look at him. "It's something else you'll think is stupid." 

Jim shook his head. "Not this time." Gently kneading the muscles beneath his hand, Jim went on, "Whatever button I just pushed, it was a big one. I need to know about it." 

"I know ... " Blair nodded, but he was still speaking into Jim's chest. "Jim, look at yourself. And look at me. Anything you decide to do to me, you can." 

His voice as calm as he could make it, Jim said, "You're afraid I'd hurt you." 

"No." Blair shook his head and finally looked up. "Believe me, Jim, if I was *ever* worried about that, I wouldn't be here with you. But just by being here, I'm giving you tacit permission to do anything you want. When I'm with you, when you're touching me, the last thing I want is to leave. But if I *couldn't* leave --" 

" -- If you couldn't leave, it'd be too much for you to handle," Jim finished for him. 

"Yeah. I know it's irrational, but ..." 

"Doesn't matter if it's irrational or not, Blair," Jim said easily. "Everyone has boundaries. If that's yours, the last thing I'd want to do is cross it." 

Blair looked up at him thoughtfully. "You know, you're a lot easier to talk to when you can't go anywhere." 

Jim raised his eyebrows. "Let me guess -- this is going in your thesis, isn't it? You're going to do a section on 'the effects of physical restraint on primitive sentinels'." 

Blair sat up and looked at Jim intently. "I hadn't really planned on it, but it's something I should probably look into -- whether the fact that you couldn't move helped you focus your senses. We could always set up some kind of field experiments ... of course, it would probably be a lot more effective if we withheld other physical stimuli. Wait here, I want to write this down before I forget --" 

"Not a chance, Blair." Jim grabbed Blair around the waist as he started to get up. "I'll remind you later -- I've got other plans for you right now." 

"Hey!" Blair started laughing as Jim rolled on top of him. "Geez, the more things change ..."   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
